Lonely Lyttle Mermaid
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Iván pasea hasta un acantilado, desde allí escucha una triste canción, ¿quien será el dueño de esa hermosa voz?


Hola a todos aquí un fic que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción de " Little Mermaid" de Luka (vocaloid).

Espero que os guste.

Dedicado a mis chicas Sam y Ariadonechan para influirles animo en estos primeros días de curso.

Era un día frío, como todos y cada uno de los días de ese mes, me encontraba dando un paseo a caballo por el bosque, en dirección a unos acantilados, me encantaba ver el mar cuando nevaba, era una imagen tan triste, el mar oscurecido con los copos de nieve derritiéndose nada más tocar sus oscuras aguas, todo tan acorde a mi.

Me llamo Iván Braginski, y soy el príncipe del gran reino de Rusia, tengo los cabellos de un rubio extraño y los ojos violetas, como dos amatistas, dos amatistas triste, sin brillo.

Llegue al acantilado y me bajé del caballo acercándome al borde y sentándome, pensando en si alguien me echaría de menos si me tirase y muriese. Fue entonces cuando la oí, una voz de varón, bastante dulce, como un canto de sirena.

Aunque este apunto de perder mi luz

Todos mis recuerdos siempre permanecerán

Aun perdiéndome entre el mar y el cielo azul

Yo te mirare desde mi lugar

Era una canción triste, aquella voz parecía afectada por una tristeza infinita. Oteé bien el horizonte en dirección a la playa y allí le vi., sentado en la roca había un joven, seguro que esa era su voz.

Luminosa vida mi alma pedía

entre el cielo y el océano vacío

sueño con el día en que pueda salir

y vivir fuera del encierro de los mares

Volvía a montar en mi caballo y cabalgue hacia la costa para ver mas de cerca de ese joven que en vez de piernas tenía una aleta roja, estaba seguro, era una sirena, bueno, más bien un tritón.

Llegué a la costa y ahí estaba él, sentado en la roca, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia, si torso era moreno, del color de la canela, y sus cabellos eran como chocolate, bastante despeinados.

bajo nubes de oscuro color entre todo el mar

solo pude ver que bajando ibas tu

y mi cuerpo solo estremeció, eso lo sentí

la tristeza inmensa sintió mi corazón

Bajé del caballo, me quité las botas y me senté en la orilla, el rostro del tritón de cola roja se mantenía agachado, no podía verle los ojos, pero podía jurar que estaba llorando. Algo dentro de mi nació, no se por que pero me molestaba verle triste sin poder hacer nada.

y aunque mis piernas sientan todo el dolor

podré soportarlo si a mi lado estas tu

pero no pidas que baile así como tu

yo te mirare desde mi lugar

Él alzó la cabeza al sol que se ocultaba, y pude ver por fin su rostro surcado en lágrimas y unos ojos verdes, cual esmeraldas, llenos de aquellas perlas saladas, noté como se partía el corazón, le tenían que haber hecho mucho daño, y eso me molestaba, me había enamorado a primera vista.

Ahora lo comprendo, resulta imposible

que mi vida pueda unirse a la tuya

aunque grite fuertemente mi voz es muy débil

y no podrás escucharme nunca

Un impulso hizo que me levantase, me quité las botas y me adentré en el intranquilo mar, sorteando las olas como pode, haciendo todo los posible para llegar a ese ser de cola roja y hermosos ojos verdes.

mis hermanas me gritaban "Asesínale" y yo..

cantaré... cantaré...

bajo el mar yo lo haré

cantaré... cantaré...

Noté como cada vez se me hacía más difícil avanzar y respirar, fue entonces cuando me vió, detuvo su canción y yo detuve mi avance por un momento.

-mi corazón te daré- cantó y fue lo último que le oí decir antes de que una gran ola me enviase al fondo.

En ese momento creí que iba a morir, pero noté unos brazos que me agarraban, algo me arrastraba hasta la orilla. Abrí los ojos por un instante y vi su rostro, parecía preocupado, preocupado por mi, era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba así por mi vida.

Me arrastró hasta la orilla, donde pude respirar por fin y expulsar todo el agua que había tragado, desde una parte de la orilla donde había más agua él me observaba, nos miramos, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos, y noté como algo cálido crecía en mi corazón. Amenazó con irse, pero antes de que lo hiciese me levanté y le agarré de un brazo, él hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Gracias por salvarme-dije

-No fue nada, tengo que irme.-trató de zafarse.

-Espera, no te vallas-no le dejé, no quería que algo tan cálido desapareciera de mi pecho, entonces me di cuenta de que tenía una herida en le brazo, una herida que estaba sangrando, seguramente se cortó con las piedras al venir a por mi-estás sangrando.

-Solo es un corte, no es grabe-agachó la mirada.-sanará.

-Si, pero aún así hay que cortar la hemorragia-dije y entonces le cargué como si fuera una princesa hasta mi caballo, dejándole tendido en la arena con un adorable sonrojo.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-me preguntó mientras le vendaba la herida-No tienes por que hacerlo.

-Lo hago por que me has salvado y…-callé un momento, no sabía si decirlo, él me miró interrogante-y bueno, da igual, ¿Por qué llorabas?

-no es algo que te incumba-me dijo, aunque al final acabó cediendo-la persona de la que me enamoré se ha casado con otra persona- sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas- Yo le salvé de un naufragio, me enamoré perdidamente de él, hasta hacer un pacto con mi rey con el que si él me amaba yo podría mantener mi forma humana-suspiró triste-todo fue bien, el me quería, pero no como yo a él, acabó casándose con una princesa y me abandonó, al menos no me volví espuma de mar como otros antes que yo.-Me dio pena, mucha pena verle llorar, en serio parecía como si me estuviesen arrancando el corazón, ese bastardo, iba a matarlo como le encontrase

-Te amo-confesé mientras le secaba las lágrimas con dulzura

-Tienes que estar bromeando-dijo sonrojado apartando mi mano-tú no puedes enamorarte de mi.

-Si que puedo y lo he hecho.-dije mirándole directamente a los ojos, me parecía alguien adorable-¿sabes?, hace un rato, antes de oír tu canción pensaba en tirarme por el acantilado-confesé y el me miró sorprendido-soy el príncipe de un reino que no me amaba, que lo único que hace es temerme, si yo desapareciese nadie lo echaría en falta, es más se alegrarían.-suspiré- pero cuando me iba a ahogar tu saltaste a por mi, y eso me hizo pensar que quizás si le importase a alguien, me he enamorado de ti, desde el momento en que vi tus ojos llorosos-alargué mi mano y le acaricié el rostro, él cerró los ojos ante el contacto- pero lo que en verdad quiero es que sonrías…

-Antonio-murmuró abriendo lo ojos-me llamo Antonio

-Antonio-dije, me encantó como sonaba, si era un nombre precioso-yo soy Iván.

-Iván-dijo mirándome tiernamente, tomo mi mano entre las suyas-Iván tienes unas manos capaces de romper cualquier cosa, incluso la tristeza de mi corazón-besó mi mano con suavidad- quizás, yo también, me esté empezando a enamorar de ti.-me sonrió, y fue una sonrisa tan calida como el sol, una sonrisa cargada de luz.

No pude resistirlo, le bese, fue un beso suave y tímido, como el primero, un beso que nos marcó, u beso que no duraría más de dos minutos, pero que para mi fueron como días de radiante sol. Nos separamos por un momento y nos miramos a los ojos, él me volvió a sonreír aunque en sus esmeraldas todavía quedaba algo de pena y entonces me abrazó.

-Si de verdad me amas, estaré contigo hasta el fin de tus días-me susurró al oído.

-Te amo- le dije volviéndole a besar.

Entonces ocurrió algo increíble, su aleta roja empezó a brillar, cuando la luz se apagó no había rastro de ellas, en su lugar había dos piernas humanas.

Aquel día me llevé a Antonio al castillo presentándole como mi prometido, desde ese día, poco a poco, las heridas de nuestros corazones han ido cicatrizando, pero aún siguen ahí, como señales de quemaduras que nos recuerdan que nos necesitamos el uno al otro para hacer que sanen por completo.

Ya han pasado diez años desde que me casé con Antonio, la gente me sigue temiendo, no me aman, para ellos soy solo alguien malvado, pero me da igual, por que Antonio está a mi lado dándome todo el cariño y el amor que necesito para vivir.

Es posible que no haya nada de lo que podamos estar seguros, pero yo se que no habrá nadie a quien pueda amar tanto como amo a Antonio.

-Oye Antonio-le llamo y el se gira a verme-¿podrías entonar alguna canción para mi?

-una y todas las que quieras-me dice antes de acercarse a mi y sentarse en mis piernas para comenzara a cantar. Si, estoy seguro no habrá nadie a quien pueda amar igual.

Fin.

UHF, tras el infarto que me ha dado con el partido de España vs Macedonia, me he puesto a escribir. Espero que os haya gustado


End file.
